


Strawberries 'n sugar (kinda reminds me of you)

by salem_the_sail_boat



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, sinful addiction, strawberries and sugar, this will be badly written, written at 1:35 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_the_sail_boat/pseuds/salem_the_sail_boat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where jack has never tasted sugar-coated strawberries<br/>What kind of world is this?!?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries 'n sugar (kinda reminds me of you)

**Strawberries 'n sugar (kinda reminds me of you)**

Mark's status : flipping through channels

It was a saturday afternoon. Usually mark  and jack would get up and do something, but friday night live streams were a lot to handle, so that was that.

Jack was still asleep, so Mark thought to sneak in his sinful pleasure: sugar-coated strawberries.

Oh god

Just by thinking about it made Mark jump out of his seat to prepare for this divine snack.

Luckily, strawberries were in this season.

Mark didnt even bother to measure the sugar, just dumped it all into a bowl, carrying a container of strawberries with him, making his way back to the table, and almost tripping on every bottle that was on the kitchen floor. Hopefully he didn't wake Jack.

After dunking a fat strawberry into the tub of sugar, Mark had sunk his teeth into the strawberry, savoring and most definetly remembering the taste.

'Oh god' mark thought.'this is what heaven feels like'.

 

Jack's status:bein a cutie waking up

Jack didnt know if he woke up on his own accord or a lot of things being knocked over. It didn't matter now. He was fully awake. 

still disoriented, Jack had exited the bedroom, not bothering with his bed hair or his look. Now peering into the dining room/kitchen, he now sees Mark at he table. 

'mornin markimoo' Jack exhaled out as he stratched, now alarmed because Mark had nearly jumped out of his seat, now seing strawbery bits on mark's lips and sugar on his fingertips, making him a tad bit more sexy. 

'What's that ye got there?' Jack asked, now curious. 'Well...' mark started. There was no harm in telling him. 'They're sugar-coated strawberries, very delicious'

'Strawberries and sugar? Why would ye do that?' Jack said, looking very confused. 'Why would you not?!' Mark wailed. 'You've never tried them before?!' Jack shrugged. He thought it was no big deal. Mark looked surprised. Even scared if he wasn't suprised.

Oh yes

Jack had to try this. 'If you say it's as good as you proclaim, ill try it.' Jack stated. 'It shall be and you shall try it!' Mark was delighted. Right now, strawberries and sugar matched Mark's personality. He can be sweet, but if you'll be nice to him, he'll be even sweeter.

Mark had picked up a plump strawberry and had moderately coated it in sugar. 'You ready fot the emotional rollercoaster of your life?!' Mark had squealed in excitement. 'Yeah i guess!' Jack said with a fake enthusiasm. 'Close your eyes jack, you need to savor the taste. Oh and open your mouth too.' Jack did what he was told. Mark was about to stuff a strawberry in his face, but got other ideas... better ideas.

Mark bit a chunk off of the sugary treat and had kissed jack. Jack's eyes had popped open. He didn't expect another pair of lips against his, but there was something else there too. The strawberry had been pushed into jack's mouth.

That was a new trick of his that Jack would have to accept. After the what-seemed-like-hours kiss, jack had indeed, savored the taste and it had actually tasted pretty damn good.

'How does it taste?' Mark had wiggled his eyebrows in a rediculous manner that Jack had giggled at.

'It tasted amazing, actually.' Jack had confessed. 'Oh, then we'll have to do this again sometime.' Mark pressed on. 'How about now?' Jack slurred his words as they started to kiss 'Love that bed head of yours' Mark said as he deepened the kiss 'Thanks,' Jack had barely acknowledged as his knees started to weaken 'but how about more of them strawberries 'n sugar?'

**2 weeks later**

Wade had been speaking to mark about pax and other things. 'Oh and there is this strawberry fest this week and they've added sugar-coated strawberries, did you wanna go?' Mark already squealing with excitement when wade had made the offer. 'Yes of course!!!! But Jack has gotta go with us.'

**End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> You see, earlier i had strawberries and sugar and it was my first time trying it and it was pretty damn good so i hope you enjoyed!  
> And again, i am a novice writer and this again was written at night So please feel free to give me some pointers!  
> -Salem


End file.
